


Angel at the Bridge

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Faith, Second Chances, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: After the loss of his son, Callum Gold was fed up with his miserable life and ready to end his existence, until the town librarian showed up, meddling with his plans and directing him towards a better path.





	1. Chapter 1

Angel at the Bridge

A/AN: This got deleted awhile back for some reason, but I decided to restore it and fix some errors. There are mentions of contemplated suicide and death in this fic. You've been warned!

Callum Gold stood atop Storybrooke bridge, overlooking the murky depths below. His brown Cadillac was parked close by. The engine was still running, and the wipers were languidly scraping the rain off his windshield . His gray pinstriped Armani suit was soaked through, but despite all of this, he felt nothing. Six months ago his entire world had fallen apart and there was no coming back from it. His wife, Amelia, of nearly twenty years left him for a man twice her age, draining his entire life savings in the process. The final blow had been when his sixteen year old son Bailey was killed in a head on collision by a drunk driver on his way home from a football game.

Gold found himself reaching for the scotch to numb his pain, but he'd grown immune to it. Forgetting was only a temporary relief, for after he'd slept off the hangover, everything remained the same. Jumping off this damned bridge seemed to be the only permanent solution to his problems. He was the most revered man in Storybrooke, infamously known as the Dark One. There was no doubt in his mind the townsfolk would rejoice over his demise. He clenched his eyes shut, ready to make that unknown leap into oblivion when he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"NO! STOP!" The voice resounded, and he turned around to see Belle French, the town librarian sprinting towards him. She was wearing a green parka and her hair was thrown up in a messy bun. Her faded jeans were stained by splotches of mud and her hair was wringing wet. She was a disheveled mess, and he didn't have time for her obtrusion. He cursed himself for not hearing her blue Volvo pull up behind him.

He turned around, annoyance flashing in his eyes, "Can I help you with something, Ms. French?" he inquired. Rain continued to pelt him furiously, and he continuously had to push sopping gray locks from his eyes to focus on her.

"You can start by getting off that bridge and telling me why you're doing this!" she commanded, and he rolled his eyes at her demand. Gold didn't take orders from anyone, especially not from one of his tenants.

"I'm ridding the world of another monster, dearie. Can you imagine the celebrations and parades they'll host in my honor after I'm gone?" he bit back sarcastically, averting his gaze back to the bluff.

"I heard about your son, and I'm sorry for your loss, but I know Bailey wouldn't want this! He was very fond of you and talked about you often!" she bellowed through the thrumming rainstorm.

Callum felt his heart wrench at the mention of his boy, the high school star athlete who undoubtedly would've made a name for himself one day. Hot tears streamed down his face, mincing with the rain. He took a step backwards, edging carefully off the ledge. The rain was blinding now, pelting him furiously. He attempted a step downward but lost his balance and fell. He expected to smash his skull against the awaiting pavement, but instead felt two wiry arms catch him and set him upright.

"You're all right now, Mr. Gold," she crooned, wrapping her arms securely around his waist from behind. He didn't expect her to cling to him like that, unwilling to let go. He assumed she was afraid he would climb back on the ledge and leap to his death. She rubbed soothing circles along his back, and took his hand, leading him to the Volvo. He absentmindedly allowed her to buckle him in. Before she climbed into the drivers side, she turned off his engine and parked his car a safe distance from the highway.

Callum blinked hazily as she climbed into the driver's side. She jammed her key into the ignition, and the engine roared to life. She put the car in drive and sped off down the highway.

"Where are we going?" he inquired, raking his fingers through his sopping wet locks.

Water dripped from her chestnut tresses. She bit her lip worriedly before answering. "We're going back to my place. You can treat yourself to a hot shower and whatever else you like."

"Am I your new charity case, Ms. French?" he sneered, but she didn't allow his spiteful remark to deter her. She knew deep down he was broken and hurting and his tragic display on the bridge earlier was a desperate plea for help.

"Of course not, Mr. Gold, allow me to do this service to you as a friend," Belle requested, and she observed how he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

Mr. Gold was the most private man in Storybrooke. The only time he made personal contact with anyone was on rent day. He was the local pawnbroker and antiques dealer in town, but his prices were so high, no one in town could afford his merchandise. She supposed he preferred it that way. Only serious buyers from elsewhere purchased his wares.

The pawnbroker would occasionally venture out to watch one of his son's ballgames. He could always be observed sitting alone with dark shades masking his eyes. She knew he had an ex-wife named Amelia who'd ran off with a cruise ship captain months prior. Everyone said the divorce turned ugly after she demanded alimony which was only agreed upon if she gave him full custody of Bailey. The rumors stated she'd drained all of his personal accounts despite being granted a large settlement. She wasn't sure what to believe, except that Bailey was his pride and joy.

Belle had gotten to know the spunky teen after he'd wandered into the library one afternoon. He'd been searching for a book about the Cold War for his research report. She'd presented him with several books on the topic, and he'd thanked for by gifting her with her favorite meal from Granny's. This had sparked an unlikely friendship between them, and he'd come and visit her every Wednesday afternoon after practice. They conversed about everything, including his parent's failed marriage.

Belle had never formally spoken with Mr. Gold until today, but she hoped to change that. She pulled into her apartment complex which was the residence of three other tenants: Archie, Ariel, and Mary Margret. She enjoyed the solitude of their quiet complex and never had to worry about her neighbors meddling in her affairs.

"Well, this is where I live," she supplied, breaking the wall of silence that had formed between them. He nodded, though he already was aware she'd lived here, silently unbuckling his seat belt. Belle watched as he pushed open the car door to get out, and she felt the knot forming in her chest relax when he didn't bolt.

The stinging rain had changed into a light shower, and she was thankful. She pressed the battery on her key ring to lock the Volvo and then proceeded to walk up the steps. She plunged her key in the lock, twisted it, and pushed the door open. She could hear him uncomfortably shuffling his feet behind her.

Belle respired heavily, flipping on the light switch, and turning to face him. She clasped her hands at her sides awkwardly, "The bathroom is down the hall to the right. There are fresh towels in the closet and a robe for your convenience," she stated.

He wordlessly sauntered down the hallway and towards the bathroom. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the door latch and the water turn on. Belle quickly changed into a pair of dry pajamas and busied herself with making them a cup of tea. She didn't notice when he soundlessly pulled up a chair in her tiny kitchen. She clasped her hand over her breast startlingly, gripping the teakettle in her opposite hand.

"Mr. Gold, I wasn't expecting you," she stammered, and he smirked at her unease.

"Sorry, dearie, grand entrances aren't my expertise," he snarked, flourishing his hands in the air fluidly like some imp. Belle handed him a steaming cuppa earl gray and hoped it satisfied him. He was adorned in the white robe and his hair was dripping wet. She averted her gaze sheepishly, heat pooling in her belly at the raw display. She was certain she was the only living being in the entire world who'd seen the nefarious Callum Gold in something other than a pristine suit and tie. He placed the steaming cup to his lips, savoring the way it felt cascading down his throat.

He was having a hard time masquerading his callous demeanor in front of Belle French. No one had ever shown him kindness like the meek librarian had. He was the most loathed man in Storybrooke, but she seemed to see past all of that. Being in her presence put his mind at ease in a way it hadn't been in ages. The way she'd consoled him at the bridge made him wish he could melt right into her essence. She was a haven from the storm that had been raging in his life.

"Mr. Gold, I know we aren't well acquainted but if you need anything, I'm here for you," she told him, placing her supple hand over his weathered one reassuringly. He gazed into her brilliant azure irises, drowning himself in her aura. She smiled demurely at him, and he couldn't help but reach out his hand to touch her chestnut tresses. She didn't flinch or pull away as he traced a single digit down her jawline. She was an angel sent from heaven to steer him in the right direction. Once he realized what he was doing, he jerked his hand back, placing it awkwardly in his lap.

"I apologize for overstepping my boundaries, Ms. French. I was way out of line there," he said, diverting his gaze shamefully.

"Please, call me Belle. You didn't do anything wrong, Mr. Gold. I promise, it's okay." she assured him in her alluring accent. He'd never really paid attention to it before but it was rich and heavenly.

"Callum," he responded, clearing his throat.

"Pardon?" she queried, giving him a quizzical glance.

"Callum is my name, and I'd like you to call me that," he returned, and she beamed, illuminating the entire room with her smile.

"Callum," she parroted, and he shuddered at the way she pronounced his name.

"I wanted to thank you for talking some sense into me back there. If you hadn't come, then there's no doubt in my mind I would have ended up at the bottom of that lake," he muttered, staring down at his hands. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, for he was too ashamed.

"Your life isn't over yet, Callum. There's still so much left here for you to accomplish if you'll let yourself see it. You don't have to be alone anymore either." She smiled brokenly at him, giving his hand a firm squeeze from across the table.

"Thank you for the kind sentiment, but there's no one in this town who'd want to get within an inch of me. The only person who ever tolerated me was my son and he's gone," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair timorously.

"You're son didn't tolerate you, Callum. He adored you and spoke very highly of his Papa. The man he doted over was one I certainly wished to meet. The whole town may think you're a monster, but I prefer to form my own opinions of others by truly getting to know them," she informed him.

"You'd be the first, Ms. French." he returned, placing the cup of lukewarm tea to his lips.

"I'm confident I would enjoy more of your company, Mr. Gold." She half smiled, her sapphire irises twinkling under the fluorescence. She took their empty cups and placed them in the sink. The heavy rain pummeled the roof as thunder quaked the entire apartment. Belle jumped at this obtrusion, and the lights flickered twice before going out.

"It sounds like there's quite a storm raging out there. Do you have any candles?" he inquired in his thick brogue.

"I have a few under the sink," she supplied, her voice wavering in fear. Belle loathed thunderstorms. She sighed in relief when she found a flashlight sitting on top of the refrigerator. Callum presented her with two candles he'd located underneath the sink. She pulled some matches out of a random drawer and lit them. She handed them back to Callum, which placed them on the coffee table in her living room.

He settled down on her plush sofa, and she did the same. She put an appropriate amount of space between them, crossing one leg over the other. He scanned the room, admiring the photographs hanging on the wall. Most of them were of her and her father, Moe French. He chuckled lightly at a silly pose she'd struck beside a kangaroo. She sported a pair of sunglasses, a green bikini top, and cutoff shorts in the photo.

"That's quite an amusing photo, Ms. French, where was it taken?" he inquired, gesticulating to the photo of her standing next to the marsupial.

"I have family in Queensland. I traveled there four years ago to see my uncle. He's a wildlife expert and this was taken on one of their nature reserves. The kangaroo's name is Steve, and he's everyone who works on the reserves pet. He's kind of like their mascot, too, I suppose," she explained, slightly embarrassed for him to see her in such a disarray.

"It's a lovely photo, Belle," he complimented, her heartbeat a tattoo against her chest from his acclamation.

Thunder boomed throughout the apartment, and she uncharacteristically squealed, clenching her eyes shut and burrowing her head against his shoulder. Lightning illuminated his features as she peeped up at him. The expression on his face softened as he gazed upon her. Belle felt foolish for acting like such an adolescent and attempted to move away, but he seized her wrist. Their gazes locked, and before she knew it, Callum had captured her lips in a fervent kiss. He threaded his fingers through her unbound tresses, savoring the taste of her. She pulled away breathlessly, gazing spellbound into his sable eyes.

"We should probably retire for the night," he mumbled before she captured his lips in another passionate kiss. He pulled her securely into his lap and kissed her until their lips were swollen.

"Let me take the pain away, Callum, if only for the night," she pleaded, pulling at his robe. Her offer was tempting, but he wouldn't use Belle French for his carnal pleasure.

"No, Belle. Let me do this the honorable way by formally asking you out. I may be a man, but I wasn't raised to prey on a woman's vulnerability," he declined, cradling her face in his hands tenderly.

"Fair enough, where will be dining, Mr. Gold?" she complied, a playful smirk tugging at her lips.

"There's a new Italian restaurant just outside of Storybrooke. How does that sound to you?" he suggested, hoping she'd say yes.

"It sounds perfect, why don't we go tomorrow afternoon?" she proposed, twirling her index finger around a loose curl.

"As you wish," he affirmed, searing her lips with another kiss. Callum Gold thanked his lucky stars he hadn't made that quantum leap into eternity that day at the bridge. It seemed fate had other plans for him when Belle French arrived. He typically didn't believe in miracles, but he figured his son must have been watching out for him. He later learned Belle hadn't meant to drive to the bridge but had made a wrong turn and ended up at the same place as him. Another chapter of his life began the moment he decided not to jump, and it was one full of a love he'd get to experience the rest of his days.

A/AN: Thanks to everyone who tuned it! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel at The Bridge: Part Two

Six Months Later...

Belle emerged from her bathroom, wearing a blue sequined gown which glimmered under the fluorescence. She thought it was appropriate for the occasion, their six month anniversary. She grabbed her black Chanel handbag and the doorbell ring. She couldn't help but beam, opening the door to meet her beloved.

"You look simply ravishing, Belle." Callum whistled, allowing his eyes to roam appreciatively over her immaculate curves.

She grinned, doing a little twirl for him. "Like what you see?" she inquired tauntingly. She wasn't sure what brought the teasing on, but she couldn't help herself. In the months they'd been together, he hadn't spent the night except for the night she'd found him at the bridge. Belle knew deep down she was ready to take their relationship to the next level, but he hadn't reciprocated her desire, yet. She'd come to realize Callum was very old fashioned when it came to his dating etiquette. Underneath his glacial exterior, there was a tenderness he didn't exude to anyone but her. She desired to peel back each layer of his heart until she was the solitary owner of it. Loving him and presenting him with every part of herself was what she'd wanted since the day they'd met.

"I would be lying if I said no," he affirmed, taking her hand and kissing it tenderly. He was dressed in one of his formal suits, complimented by a navy tie. Callum never left the house without looking pristine from head to toe. Belle preferred her comfortable jeans and ratty sweaters on casual dates, but she'd learned to synchronize her attire with his on their outings because there was no way he'd sport a pair of jeans in public when he had a reputation to uphold. However, tonight was special, and she aimed to look her best. She looped her arm through his, making their way out the door.

~X~

They ignored the stares they were eliciting from the refined crowd as they made their way to the Enchanted Rose entrance. The Enchanted Rose was one of the most exemplary establishments in Storybrooke. It was owned by a private entrepreneur outside of town and only the wealthy dined there. The aristocrats of Storybrooke such as the Mills and Jones, snubbed her affiliation with Mr. Gold. When the elites had discovered their clandestine romance, they'd attempted to sabotage it. Callum had handled it efficiently, by promising a hike in their land taxes if they ever spoke ill of her. She clung to his arm securely, waiting for the Latino woman wearing the kohl black eyeliner to seat them.

"Do you have a reservation?" she inquired in her thick Brazilian accent to the couple.

"Yes, it's under Gold," he affirmed, clasping Belle's hand tightly in his.

The hostess nodded in the direction of a man standing by the stairway entrance to the second floor. "Antonio will escort you to the second floor."

"Wait, why are we dining on the second floor?" Belle inquired, furrowing her brow.

"I made us a reservation," he clarified, leading them in Antonio's direction. There was nothing on the Enchanted Rose's menu under a hundred dollars but to dine on the upper floor was twice the expense.

"I bet it cost a fortune to rent one of those rooms!" she protested, but he shrugged.

"Cost isn't an issue when it comes to the woman I love," he confirmed in his bubbling brogue, causing her abdomen to swarm with butterflies.

They followed their host up the stairs to the second floor. He led them to a room with a single table, balcony view, and a collection of sophisticated artwork adorning the walls.

"Please take your time and press this buzzer when you're ready to order," Antonio instructed, placing a buzzer on their table. Callum pulled out a chair for her and then seated himself. They thumbed through their menus, trying to decide on their first course.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Belle quizzed, gesturing fluidly with her hand towards the garnished atmosphere.

"Because the past six months with you have been better than the entirety of my twenty years of marriage with Amelia. A refined atmosphere such as this one still doesn't equal the value of what you deserve, Belle. I long to give you the world, sweetheart, and one day I shall," he asserted, clasping her hand from across the table.

"Callum, I don't know what to say." She was rendered speechless by his kindness and generosity, wondering what it all entailed.

"If I told you my true intentions,would it change anything between us?" he responded, swallowing back the knot in his throat.

"It depends on the type of change you're referring to," she remarked, her heart thudding heavily in her chest. He smiled demurely at her, studying the naturally wavy chestnut hair which framed her face.

"What if I told you I hadn't met a woman quite like you in my entire forty-three years Miss. French?" he retorted, picking up his menu.

"I'm really not that impressive, Callum. As you know, I'm a thirty-two year old college dropout who gave up a Harvard scholarship to come home and work at the town library and care for my ailing father. " she supplied, biting her lip worriedly. In her heart, she felt like she would never measure up to his prestige. He was successful with multiple thriving businesses, while she was surviving on her meager librarian's salary.

"Let me be the judge of that, Belle," he replied, and the way he said her name made her heart melt. She longed to hear him say her name that way while lost in throes of passion. They'd demonstrated their love in many ways but not in the way she yearned for. Was the change he was referring to cause them to finally came together in unison?

She noted he'd averted his gaze to the menu and she did the same, settling on a Romaine salad which consisted of blue cheese, pecans, and maple vinaigrette dressing. He chose a scrumptious ribeye, marinated in whiskey. He also implored the waiter to bring them their finest bottle of port.

Belle poked the lettuce in her salad, trying to secure just the right amount on her fork for a proper bite. She watched him intricately cut his steak into smaller bites. The man made his meal into a tedious chore, delicately dividing each portion, and wiping the corners of his mouth after every three bites. She couldn't help but snicker at this tedious process. She placed her salad fork beside her plate, stifling back a chuckle.

"Is something wrong?" Callum inquired, putting away his steak knife. She couldn't help but chortle with laughter from his suspicious glance.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about a mishap which happened yesterday at the library," she fibbed, hoping he didn't see through her fabrication.

"Would you like to try again, dearest?" he smirked, giving her an amused glance.

"What do you mean?" she comeback defensively.

"You're lying." he half smiled, a sly look masking his features. It was one becoming a fox about to pounce on a stationary hare.

Belle was impressed by how well he picked up on her subtle habits so effortlessly, but she couldn't help but dispel the truth to him."You treat your food like a work of art. I've never observed a man treat his cuisine so intricately." She ducked when he threw one of his grape tomatoes in her direction.

"You'll get us kicked out!" she hissed, appalled by his childish behavior.

"I paid enough money to rent this room for the entire evening, so I don't expect to be disturbed unless I press that buzzer," he said, sauntering towards her. Belle was perplexed when he pulled her to her feet, leading her towards the balcony.

"What are you doing?" she probed, wrinkling her nose at the busy street below.

"Care for a dance, milady?" he appealed, taking a reverent bow. He proffered her his hand, and she took it sheepishly. Music from the first floor wafted into the night air, serenading their dance.

"I didn't know you danced," she remarked as he took both of her hands, pulling her forward.

She twirled in a circle before facing him again. "I have a few well kept secrets," he chortled in his lilting accent. She held out her right hand, and he followed her in a circular motion. They stopped with both of their hands held out, facing each other.

"I'm impressed," she acclaimed. He held onto her hand tightly, afraid if he let go that she would slip through his grasp in wisps of smoke. He felt like he was lost within a wonderful dream which he would awaken from at any moment. They turned opposite of each other, switching hands but never unfastening their gazes from the another.

"You're a natural, I take it you're accustomed to this form of dance." He praised her technique.

"I used to take ballet when I was a child," she dispelled as they spun once more. He picked her up gracefully in his arms.

"Are you having a good time?" he inquired insecurely, twirling her around in his arms, holding onto her firmly, simply lingering in the moment.

"I always have a splendid time with you, Callum," she reassured him, reaching up to cup his cheek.

He shuddered in delight, clasping her hand against his cheek. He deposited her back onto the ground, pulling her flush against him. She felt so perfect as every curve of her body molded into his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his arms around her waist, swaying contentedly under the moonlight. He peered into her azure depths, and she smiled, etching closer to him. In a moment their lips met and all was right with the world. He tangled his fingers through her thick tresses. He hoisted her into his arms, and a sultry moan escaped her throat. He peppered her collarbone with kisses, depositing her back onto the ground. Heat pooled in her belly; she craved Callum unlike anyone else in the world. She wanted him to ravish every inch of her body and couldn't help but groan inwardly when the kisses subsided.

"I have something for you. Wait here," he commanded. She raised her brow inquisitively as she watched him traipse back into the dining hall.

He returned moments later with a thin black box in his hands, a delicate silver calligraphy scrawled on the front read Tiffany and Co. "Close your eyes and turn around," he instructed. She obediently turned, becoming extremely curious about what was in the box.

"Open them," he commanded, fastening the clasp around her neck.

Belle glanced down, flummoxed at the sight before her. She meticulously caressed the sparkling diamond and sapphire choker which complimented with her irises.

"Callum, I can't accept this!It must have cost a fortune," she stammered, overwhelmed by his thoughtful gesture.

"I've had this necklace for a very long time. A young girl pawned it years ago after her grandmother passed away. It was in poor condition, but for some reason, I felt the need to restore it. I can't imagine anyone else having it. Would you please accept it?" he pleaded, drawing her into his arms once more.

"Yes, I'll accept it, though it feels like a lot," she conceded, gazing deeply into his sable depths, full of so many secrets she yearned to unlock.

"If I could gift you with all the treasure in the world, it still wouldn't compensate for everything you've done for me. Happy six month anniversary, Belle," he said, kissing her brow reverently.

"Happy anniversary, Callum." She smiled tearfully, throwing her arms around him, and kissing him sensually.

He broke the kiss briefly, staring amorously into her eyes. "I have one more thing for you, sweetheart," he stated, placing a finger to her lips.

Tears spilled over her lashes as she watched him bend down on one knee after procuring a small black velvet box from his suit pocket.

"Belle, you've brought light back into my life after facing so much tragedy. All I've ever known in my life was loss since Bailey died. I know I can't change the past, but I know with you, I can have a future far brighter than I could ever imagine. Will you marry me?" he proposed, gazing up at her ardently.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" she gushed happily as he placed the three karat diamond upon her finger. She threw her arms around him, clinging to him tightly. He threaded his fingers through her chestnut tresses, happily, a few tears trekking down his cheek.

"You make me happier than I've ever been in my entire life. I would say the only day which rivals this moment was the birth of my son," he remarked, choking back a sob. She held onto him tentatively, allowing her hands to slide down his back consolingly.

"You mean everything to me Callum," she whispered, leading them back to the table. He sat down in a chair, pulling her onto his lap, burying his face against the hollow of her throat. They sat in companionable silence as he nuzzled her collarbone affectionately.

"Let's get married immediately, I don't want to wait," she confided, and he rose up to meet her gaze.

"Aren't you afraid of what the townsfolk will have to say about you marrying the town monster, Ms. French? I'm afraid your entire reputation is at stake," he teased humorlessly, but she could see the hollowness behind his eyes. She knew deep down their insults stung him.

"You're not a monster, Callum. You're the most authentic person I've ever met, and I love you for it. Sharing my life with you is more than I could have ever hoped for." she confessed, and she could see tears brimming in his eyes again.

"Oh, Belle!" he cried, tears of joy streaming down his face. She cradled his face in her hands, kissing him without reserve. The following day, Belle and Callum wed in the woods outside of Storybrooke, her father and longtime neighbor, Archibald Hopper, in attendance. Archie officiated the ceremony, and her father was there to give her his support. He didn't entirely approve of Gold's shady past, but Belle seemed to bring out the best in him. He wasn't as snippy with his tenants and was more cordial in his business dealings since the beauty had made her debut in his life. Moe French hoped the pawnbroker would continue on his path of redemption, and that they would share a fulfilling life together.

~X~

The Luminescence was the most luxurious resort in all of Maine. It was famous for its extravagant suites and a room could top out at over four thousand dollars a night. Callum had booked the Harmony Suite for them, which entailed a week long stay. Belle had no idea how much their trip was costing him, but he didn't mind splurging on his new wife.

They stood in the elegant hotel lobby, awaiting their turn to check into their room. Belle stared uncomfortably at the occupants around them, donned in their expensive garb. She shuffled her feet awkwardly. All she wanted to do was spend a lovely night with her husband without all of this extravagance.

"Mr. Gold, I see you've booked the harmony suite. May I have your card, please?" the hotel manager requested. Mr. Gold compliantly handed the man his Visa and driver's license. He swiped the card before handing him the keys.

"Enjoy your stay at the Luminescence and be sure to take advantage of all the package deals your stay entails," he replied before sending them off. A bell boy grabbed their luggage, leading them to their suite. Callum wrapped his arm around Belle's waist possessively, sending delightful shivers down her spine. She focused on staying in sync with him as other couples eyed them snobbishly. Some of the men eyed Mr. Gold enviously, raking their lewd eyes over the beauty. The women scrunched their noses at the duo, clearly bewildered by their age difference.

They made their way to the suite. Callum handed the bell boy a crisp hundred, shooing him away. The boy looked astonished to see such a large tip, but Callum didn't seem the least bit perturbed by the amount.

"Wow, look at the ceilings!" Belle gasped, eying the elevated cathedral ceilings in awe with their intricate floral carvings. "This place is amazing!" she exclaimed, continuing to admire all of the refined artwork and posh decorations.

"Yes, it's quiet astounding," he sighed dejectedly. Belle sensed his change in mood immediately. She began massaging his shoulders, hoping to alleviate some of the tension he was feeling. Tonight would be the first time they shared a bed despite all of the crude rumors the townsfolk liked to spread about their 'scandalous' love life.

"Talk to me, Callum," she crooned softly, praying he bared his heart to her tonight.

"It's just...I can't stop thinking about my son. I know you're probably sick of hearing about it but despite this joyous occasion, I feel hollow inside. My boy meant everything to me, Belle, and I want you so much, but I just can't focus on anything. I'm sorry, I just-" she placed a nimble digit to his lips, guiding him to the king sized bed in the center of the suite.

"Callum, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm not going to pretend I understand how you feel, but I do empathize with you. I want you to understand, you don't have to bear your burdens alone anymore. Allow me to carry some of the weight, darling. I'm here for you in all aspects. Amelia may have deserted you, but I'll never leave you. You can confide in me always. " she assured him, fiddling with his silk fuchsia tie.

"Belle, you're the most generous soul I've ever met," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders gently.

"Callum, I love you more than anything. Let me make love to you," she pleaded, pressing a desperate kiss to his lips. He faltered when the back of his legs hit the bed. Belle coaxed him backwards gently.

"Belle, please-" he panted between kisses. She eased his jacket off of his shoulders, tossing it aside. He pawed at her dress, willing her to be free of it.

"Tell me what you want, darling," she whispered sensually. He carded his fingers through her tresses, staring adoringly into her eyes.

"I want you out of that bloody dress!" he growled, pinching the fabric. Belle chuckled at his exuberance.

"Unzip me," she commanded, facing away from him so he had full access to her backside. He gingerly clasped the zipper between his fingertips and pulled it down. Belle kicked the burgundy Vera Wang designer gown into a vacant corner. It was worth thousands, but Belle didn't have it in her mind to care at the moment when her husband was staring at her like she was a goddess who'd just descended from the heavens.

"You're the most breathtaking woman I've ever laid eyes upon, sweetheart." He whistled, his eyes roaming over her curves appreciatively. She blushed as he gazed upon her amorously.

"I'm all yours, Callum," she assured him, etching closer to the bed. He embraced her fully, pulling her down on the mattress with him. He captured her lips in a fervent kiss. She keened, savoring the feeling of his lips worshiping her flesh.

"Take your clothes off," she commanded, loosening his tie and tossing it aside. She ran her hands over his fuchsia silk shirt, longing to feel bare skin.

"Are we getting impatient, Mrs. Gold?" he whispered tauntingly in her ear.

"Very..." she hissed, sending him over the edge. He allowed her to unbutton his shirt between kisses until they were both skin to skin. They rid themselves of the rest of their clothing. He felt the anxiety building in his chest. They were about to consummate their marriage.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he inquired, brushing stray ringlets from her eyes. She hooked her legs around his waist, ebbing him closer.

"Make love to me, Callum," she commanded, reaching up to caress his face lovingly. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, relishing the taste of her supple skin. He interlaced their fingers, capturing her lips in a fervent kiss. She moaned appreciatively when she felt him slip inside of her. He marveled at how wet and ready for him she was.

They fit together like two missing puzzle pieces. One was worn around the edges while the other was beautiful and pristine. The look in her eyes when they came together was the depth of a love he could not measure. She deserved better than him, but he would give her the best parts of himself regardless. When they made love, he could feel the gentle edges of her soul soothing the frayed remnants of his own. He loved Belle with every fiber of his being.

"I love you..." she respired, rubbing his back soothingly. He cradled her against his chest, planting a soft kiss against her forehead as he rocked gently against her hips.

"And I love you too," he whispered, relishing the serenity she brought him. He wanted to stay like this forever, sheathed inside her warmth. White light flashed behind his eyes as he spilled his seed inside of her womb. She writhed beneath him, and he held her close, steadying her erratic movements. He rolled over, pulling her against him.

"That was amazing. You were amazing," she respired, snuggling closer to him. He pulled

the downy comforter over their bodies before turning out the bedside lamp.

"I love you, Belle," he muttered before drifting off to sleep with the most precious treasure he'd ever procured in his arms.

"I love you too, Callum," she reciprocated. She brushed graying locks from his eyes, grateful she was the one responsible for his serene countenance tonight. It pained her to know how many restless nights he'd spent alone until this one. She spooned herself behind him, wrapping her arms protectively around his waist. Callum Gold wouldn't spend another night alone as long as she was around. He would always have her to help shield him from the heartache for as long as she lived.

A/AN: One more chapter left to edit! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Angel at the Bridge: Part Three

Callum and Belle Gold returned home to Storybrooke and settled back into the routines of daily life. She managed the local library, and he was still the local pawnbroker and antiques dealer. The only difference was in the midst of their mundane routines, life had given them a fairytale. Among the populace of fifteen thousand other residents were two lonely souls destined to meet. It wasn't a joyous occasion that had seen fit to bring them together but a tragedy. An agitated librarian took the long way home one rainy afternoon after her usual route had been closed for flooding, and she'd stumbled upon a broken man silently crying out for redemption. He'd seen fit to end his life that day, but she'd resurrected the deadened hope inside of him. She'd given him a reason to keep on living.

One might believe being loved again was substantial, and Callum Gold thought it was until life surprised him again. It began one cold wintry morning when his wife of two years lurched out of bed like hell was on her heels. He rubbed sleep from his eyes, rolled out of bed, put on his slippers, and made his way to the bathroom down the hall. He opened the door to find Belle hunched over the commode, groaning miserably as she emptied the contents of her stomach. He pulled her thick tresses away from her face until she was finished.

"I have to be at work in two hours, but I don't think I'm going to make it," she mumbled hoarsely. He rubbed circles along her back soothingly.

"The library can survive one day without you, sweetheart. I'm sure it'll be a slow day, granted it's supposed to snow three feet by tonight. How about I draw you a hot bath and make your favorite tea?" he offered, and she nodded vigorously. He grabbed a cup off the bathroom counter and filled it with tap water. He presented it to her, and she scarfed it down greedily, washing the aftertaste of vomit from her mouth.

"Let's get that bath bath started, shall we?" he encouraged, gesturing towards the tub.

"Yes, my muscles are aching for some reason. Can you add some of my lavender oils, too?" she requested, standing a few feet away from him. Her hair was a tousled mess and there were bags under her eyes, but Callum still thought she was the loveliest creature in the entire universe.

"Of course, sweetheart," he supplied, placing a warm kiss against her temple.

"I'm going to go fetch some pain reliever from downstairs. I'll be right back," she replied, and he readied her bath while she was gone. When she returned, the scent of lavender filled her nostrils. Her toes curled at the thought of slipping her aching muscles under the tepid water.

"Your bath is ready, sweetheart," Callum replied, flourishing his hands fluidly towards the tub. Belle pulled her nightgown over her head, casting it to the floor. Callum couldn't help but gawk at her beautiful anatomy no matter how many times he'd seen it. She shuddered at the way he looked at her. She sauntered towards him, cradling his face in her hands lovingly.

"You're the sweetest," she said, kissing him gently. He wrapped his arm around her waist possessively, pulling her closer. She squealed when his hand cupped her delicate rump.

"I suggest you get in that bath before I have the mind to join you," he rumbled lowly in her ear.

"Go downstairs and make me some chamomile tea," she commanded, placing another soft kiss against his lips, breaking away from his embrace. She placed one leg in the tub and then the other, sinking under mounds of bubbles.

"I'll get right to it then," he remarked, clearing his throat awkwardly. He made his way out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He scoured the cupboards to find a fresh tin of tea leaves, placing the leaves into a kettle already filled with boiling water to steep. He decided to add his own touches to the tea by adding a tinge of orange and rose hips. He procured two blue and white china cups with a floral decoration from the cupboard and poured them both a cup.

He was going to deliver them upstairs when Belle showed up with her hair wrapped in a towel, a robe hugging her petite frame. "Belle, I expected you to still be in the bath. I was going to bring your tea upstairs," he objected. She shook her head wordlessly, leading him to the table.

"Is everything all right?" he inquired before sitting down.

He handed her a cup, and she placed the steaming brew to her lips before replying. "It occurred to me while in the bath that I'm late," she confessed, nestling the cup in her hands.

"Late? Are you certain?" he quizzed, his heart thrumming with excitement at what this meant for them.

"I'm positive..." she returned, gazing up at him with querying azure eyes. Callum had lost Bailey, his pride and joy nearly three years ago. Was he ready to be a father again? Did he even want to be?

"I'm sorry if this has inconvenienced you or-" she apologized, stopping mid-sentence when she noted the tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Belle, this is the greatest treasure you could ever give me," he assured her, smiling brokenly. She got up and embraced him from behind. He leaned into her touch as she gingerly wiped his tears away with the pads of her thumbs. All of her anxiety melted away when she realized her husband wanted this. It was such a relief to know he'd longed for a child just as much as she had.

After the snow had melted off some, they ventured to Clarke's Grocery to confirm their suspicions. He bought her every single brand of pregnancy test the store had and all of them turned up positive. The Golds were going to be parents.

~X~

Belle felt her stomach knot as they sat in the waiting room at the gynecologist's office. She felt Callum squeeze her hand comfortingly. She gazed up at her husband who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Everything will be all right, sweetheart," he assured her, and she nodded, squeezing back tightly.

"I know, I'm just nervous," she confided, a worn pregnancy magazine catching her eye. She picked it up and began reading an article on the benefits of breastfeeding.

It seemed like no time had passed when she heard her name being called by a nurse holding a clipboard. She stood up, ready to walk back into the doctor's office. She turned to Callum, which followed close behind.

"Let's check your weight first, Mrs. Gold." The nurse smiled brightly, putting her nerves at ease. She wrote things down on her clipboard before leading them to a room. The nurse had her sit on the metal table and checked her vitals before giving her a paper gown.

"Please strip from the waist down, lay down on the table, and Doctor Joanna will see you shortly." The nurse instructed.

"I'll give you some privacy," she retorted, leaving the room.

"Do you need any help?" her husband inquired, rising from his seat. He seemed overly concerned for her lately, asking if he could help her with menial tasks. It irked her at times because she wasn't some breakable china doll, but she knew he loved her. They shared a love which couldn't be measured. He went out of his way to please her, so she decided to humor him a bit.

"Just fold my clothes up if you don't mind," she smirked, handing him her skirt and her unmentionables. His eyes widened in surprise at the thin piece of lace she handed him.

"You're such a tease, Mrs. Gold. What are we going to do about that?" he inquired with a gleam in his eye as he ran his fingers over the thin piece of lingerie.

"Perhaps, we can resolve it after dinner," she winked, and he pushed her against the table, his hands grazing her hips.

"I'm not sure I can wait that long..." he rumbled in her ear. He was about to capture her lips in a needy kiss when there was a knock at the door. They pulled apart once they remembered where they were. He wasn't sure what had overcome him lately because he couldn't keep his hands off his beauty. She was just so irresistible and the fact she was pregnant with his child made her even more decadent.

"Act casual," she snickered, casting her husband a mischievous glance as she positioned herself on the table.

"May, I come in?" a voice from the other side of the door reverberated.

"Yes, please come in," Belle answered back.

A woman with frizzy red hair and blue glasses walked in. She smiled brightly at the couple, the apples of her cheeks glowing.

"I'm Dr. Joanna, and it's so good to see you both!" she chirped with tinkling laughter.

"Likewise." Belle greeted the obstetrician.

" Mrs. Gold, I'm going to rub a cool gel on your stomach. You may feel a bit of discomfort from the probe, but I promise this won't take too long. We just need to see how the baby's developing and get an accurate reading of how far along you are," the obstetrician explained. Belle placed her legs in the stirrups. Callum stood up, placing his hand securely in hers. She gripped it firmly, awaiting the doctor's confirmation.

"Wow, how splendid!" Dr. Joanna exclaimed, pointing to the erratic movement on the monitor.

"What is it?" Callum cut in, staring hard at the screen. Belle looked between her husband and the monitor, wondering what the doctor was commenting about.

"Mrs. Gold, it looks like you're eight weeks along, and you're having twins!" she expounded, causing them to double take.

"You mean there's more than one baby in there?" he blinked, the obstetrician's revelation not fully sinking in.

"Yes, there's no doubt you're carrying double!" The doctor chuckled at his flabbergast.

Belle respired heavily, falling in love instantaneously with the small movement on the screen. It seemed they were being doubly blessed for her husband's misfortune. It made her heart leap joyously for this second chance.

"Callum, we're having twins..." she muttered, the whole prospect of being pregnant with two babies dazzling her.

"I know and I'm so thankful," he sighed, kissing her brow lovingly. There were no more words exchanged between them as they stared at the sonogram. Their hearts were so full and no sentiment could express that.

~X~

Belle gave birth to their twins on a warm and sunshiny day. Callum stood by her side, wiping sweat from Belle's brow while she took in heavy deep breaths. She'd been in labor for the past fifteen hours, and she could barely take another breath. Her obstetrician, Dr, Joanna stood between her parted legs, ready to receive the first child she would soon deliver.

"I'm so tired, Callum," she mumbled to her husband. The pawnbroker stood by her side, holding her hand tightly for moral support.

"It'll all be over soon, sweetheart," he crooned, patting her arm consolingly. Deep down he was severely nervous for his wife. Carrying twins had been hard on her fragile body, and she had to go on bed rest the duration of her second trimester. The morning sickness had been merciless to her and there were days he had to close the shop and stay home to care for her because she was too weak to get out of bed.

"Alright, Belle, I can see the head! I just need for you to push for me one more time!" Joanna instructed. The librarian felt like she couldn't take another breath, overwhelmed by exhaustion, but she had to do this for her children. She pushed with all her might, her mind focusing solely on her child until she heard her sweet newborn's cries.

"It's a girl!" Joanna announced exuberantly, picking up the squalling babe and swaddling her. She handed the tiny fussing infant to Callum. Emotion overwhelmed him as he held onto his little girl. She was barely a few minutes old, but he knew he was already wrapped around her wee finger. She had a mop of Belle's chestnut hair and his sable eyes.

He turned to his wife who was red faced and howling in pain as she struggled to push for a second time. Another newborn's cries echoed throughout the room again, but this time they belonged to a boy. Joanna handed her her son whom she cradled close to her breast. She couldn't focus on anything but her pain moments ago, yet when she saw her bundle of joy, all her misery faded away. She was overcome with emotion when he opened his big blue eyes.

Tears washed unbidden over her ashen cheeks as pride swelled in her heart, "You're so beautiful," she gushed to the tiny infant, which affectionately grabbed her finger with his wee hand, his cries temporarily ceasing.

"We have such beautiful angels," she said to her husband who smiled fondly at her.

"That we do, what shall we call them?" he inquired to his beloved as he continued to rock his daughter in his arms gently.

"You know, I've had my heart set on Lucy Rose for our daughter for months now. What about Bae for our son? It would be a wonderful tribute to his brother, Bailey." Belle suggested. She felt her heart clench as tears cascaded down his ashen cheeks. She'd been rolling the name over in her mind for weeks. She hoped she hadn't offended him.

"I would love that very much," he confirmed through a choked sob. Belle and Callum handed the twins off to the nurses to be cleaned, lending them some momentary privacy.

"Come here..." she coaxed, holding out her arms to him. He embraced her, burying his face in her hair. She rubbed his back consolingly. This was a mirthful occasion for them but also a sorrowful one. They adored their tiny blessings, but Belle knew no matter how many children they had, it would never replace the loss of his son.

"I firmly believe Bailey is smiling down upon us on this day, Callum. Your son has been looking out for you all of this time," she replied, carding her fingers through his hair. He nuzzled her neck affectionately, planting a soft kiss against her jawline.

"I know he was watching over me that day at the bridge. Last night, I was going through some of his old belongings, and I found one of his journals. I felt like I was infringing on his privacy, so I started to put it away until I dropped it. The entry it had turned to was about you, Belle. He talked about how he'd made a new friend and how he believed she'd be a good match for his Papa. He closed the entry by saying he hoped we met someday," he expounded, and she reached out to clasp his hand tightly in her own.

"Your son was a marvelous person, Callum. There's no doubt in my mind he was the one who led me to the bridge that day," she recounted, and he nodded solemnly at her.

"Me either, " he reverberated, reminiscing back on the day she'd saved him. She'd spared him from a life of loneliness and heartache, and had filled an aching hole in his heart. He would hold onto their love until he breathed his last, and if there was life after death, he would find her and love her all over again.

A/AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this little piece! Thanks for reading!


End file.
